


A Loving Devil

by Sturkillerbase



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturkillerbase/pseuds/Sturkillerbase
Summary: Vergil loves you so much he can’t keep it in. But it’s your birthday - what is he going to give you?





	A Loving Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Unprotected Sex!  
> This is fiction! Use condoms folks!!!
> 
> This is my very first post here on Ao3 AAAAAAAA!!! So excited! 
> 
> More DMC stuff can also be found on my Tumblr! Check my masterlist xD (sturkillerbase.tumblr)

I’m walking back home carrying a few bags of groceries. I’m feeling quite nervous since it’s so dark now. It’s winter, so it gets darker earlier. Not only that, when I look up to the sky I can see there’s a storm heading our way, so it’s even darker. I don’t go out when it’s dark unless I’m with Vergil. He was actually going to come with me to the market, but when I checked on him to ask if he was ready to leave, he was sleeping like a baby. I just couldn’t wake him up! Plus, he was on a mission with Dante last night and only came home really late, he must be so tired. And he looked so cute!

I stop with a sigh as I wait for the traffic light to go red so I can cross the street. When I look to the other side of the street, I see two weird looking guys. I tense up. They both look back at me and it sends a shiver down my spine. I swallow hard and try not to show I’m scared when suddenly a hand reaches for the bags I’m holding and I jump. 

“Easy. It’s just me. I’m sorry I scared you, princess.”

It’s Vergil. He’s smiling sweetly down at me. My whole body relaxes as I feel safe. He notices that and when he looks to the guys, he frowns at them. They look scared and walk fast, almost running, past us once we cross the street. I smile to myself, remembering that when I first met Vergil, I was also scared; to begin with, he is big. And then, he has this look on his face that implies he is ready and won’t hesitate to kill you. It was also surprising to see this look since I was so used to Dante’s carefree smile and attitude. It doesn’t help that he carries a katana around either. But I soon got to see his soft side, as he got pretty comfortable around me. I giggle silently and happily as I think about our relationship.  
We peacefully make our way back home, although he didn’t spare me a little rant about how I should’ve woken him up.

Later that night the power went out due to the storm, so we ended up having dinner by candlelight. I was gonna go for the flashlight, but Vergil insisted on candles “because they’re more romantic,” though I don’t see anything romantic about chicken wings.

I walk up to the window to watch as the rain falls and the wind blows the raindrops. Vergil comes and wraps a zip-up hoodie around my shoulders and kisses my temple. It used to be his hoodie but I used to wear it more than he did, so he gave it to me. “It looks better on you, anyways.” He said.

“I love you.” I whisper as I stand on my tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, my princess.”

I smile at him and then look back out of the window. I thought he would do the same but he doesn’t. I then wait for him to leave, but he just stands there, staring at me. I’m used to him not making any noise, but it’s like he isn’t even blinking. I wait a little more, but he still doesn’t move. I start getting nervous and uncomfortable.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“What what?” He frowns slightly, confused too.

“You’re staring at me and you’re not saying anything. It’s making me nervous.”

“Oh!” it finally clicks in him “I’m sorry. It’s just- You are so beautiful.” He holds my chin and looks deep into my eyes, almost like he can see my soul. “Standing here, peacefully watching as the rain falls, the candlelight gently laying on your face.” He caresses my face with his fingertips, studying every centimeter of it. “I could stay here and look at you forever.”

I feel almost my whole face blushing and thank the faint light for not making it so obvious. I open my mouth to say something, but he cups my face in his hand and speaks before I can:

“Your skin is so soft and your eyes are so bright. The way that your hair frames your face and the way it shines. And your lips. Oh, your lips! How they contrast with your skin and how lovely they look, especially when they part like that. You’re so, so beautiful. Like…” he stops and thinks for a second “Like a flower. A rose. You’re stunning, my princess. My queen.”

Needless to say, I was speechless once he was done. It was like my mind had gone somewhere else processing all that he had said to me. All I could do was to keep looking into his eyes, blinking as I waited for my brain to work properly again.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I close my eyes, focusing on the feeling of his lips on mine. He kisses me deeply and passionately and I melt into his touch, kissing him back. He picks me up bridal style, not breaking the kiss, and carries me to bed.

On the next day, I wake up with light kisses on my cheeks, forehead, and lips. I moan lazily as I open my eyes and smile when I see Vergil sitting by my side.

“Good morning, my queen.” He grins

I reach for him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a kiss.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Happy birthday!” he whispers, he raises his hand from behind his back, holding up a dark blue rose. Tied to it with a ribbon is a beautiful white gold ring with small diamonds all around it and a Sapphire in the middle. It’s shimmering and flickering even with the faint light that peers through the bedroom curtains.

“Vergil!” I exclaim as I look at it, mouth hanging open. I look at him, then back at the ring, and back at him again.

He gently loosens the ribbon and takes the ring. He then takes my hand and places the ring on my finger, giving it a light kiss.

“I– I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know if I can accept it. Oh dear!”

“Mm, too bad for you. I don’t take returns.” He plays, cockily. I giggle.

“I don’t know if I have the courage to go out with it either.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, as I’ll always be with you to protect you. And to love you.” He kisses me. “But now, time to eat!”

Vergil gets up and when I go to get up too, he stops me, gently pushing me back down.

“No, my queen. Wait here.”

I just nod. He kisses my forehead and leaves, soon coming back with a tray. He places the tray on my lap and I see it’s full of all my favorite breakfast foods.  
Once I’m done eating – he made so much food I couldn’t have it all – he takes the tray back to the kitchen and lays by my side, holding me closely.

“You spoil me.” I say with a grin.

“I don’t spoil you, I just treat you the way you should be treated.” He smiles proudly. “Besides, I’ll be forever thankful to you. When I came back, I didn’t have anyone apart from Dante, but you know how our relationship used to be like. You helped me adapt to the human world, always worrying about me. You never looked at me with disgust or hatred. And most importantly, you helped me get to Nero, talk to him and get closer to him, connect with him. You have no idea how much that means to me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

“Oh, baby. There’s nothing to thank me for. I did it because I wanted to, because I cared for you and wanted to help you. I couldn’t just leave you alone and watch you deal with everything by yourself. I knew how difficult it would be, and everybody needs help and support. I mean, as I told you, you did scare me a bit when I first met you.” We chuckle together “But it didn’t stop me from falling for you at first sight. And the more we spent time together, the more you made me fall in love with you. Of course I’d be there for you. As I still am and will always be.”

Vergil sighs happily and cups my face, kissing me. I gasp, opening my mouth for him. I moan as I feel his tongue and it makes him groan, pressing his body harder against mine. He puts a hand under my shirt and finds his way to my boob, grasping it. He rolls me so I lay on my back and I put my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. He parts the kiss to moan as his hard shaft makes contact with my hot core through our clothes. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head, taking it off me and exposing my breasts. He looks at them hungrily and licks his lips, making me blush slightly but also turning me on even more. He takes his shirt off and leans down, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth and pinching and twisting the other with his hand. I close my eyes and arch up against him. He can make me lose myself so easily. He sucks my other nipple and holds my other breast, now more sensitive from his sucking.  
He starts running his free hand down me and into my panties. I gasp loudly when he starts running a finger from my entrance to my clit back and forth. I writhe, trying to get more friction. He looks up at me with a dirty smile.

“So wet for me already” He whispers darkly and proudly. All I can do is whimper from pleasure. “Fuck, sweetheart. That turns me on.”

I watch as he kneels and takes my panties off, then positions himself in between my legs. He looks into my eyes as he sticks his tongue out and slowly lowers his head. He runs his tongue along my slit, never breaking eye contact. I cry out and grasp his hair. He licks me a couple more times and then nips my clit and starts sucking and licking it, while thrusting a finger in me – which comes as a surprise since I was so focused on the feelings his tongue was causing me I didn’t realize he was moving his hand. With his free hand, he grips my hip and pins it in place, stopping me from moving.  
He keeps a slow pace, driving me higher and higher into my climax. He then pushes a second finger in moves a little faster, curling his fingers so he’s reaching my sensitive spot. I cry out and bite my lip. His grip on my hip gets tighter. He speeds up his hand movement and it’s not long before I cum, crying out his name and arching my body.  
I have my eyes closed as I relish my climax and take deep breaths, trying to bring myself back. When I open up my eyes again, I find Vergil on his hands on top of me, watching me.

“You look so beautiful when you come for me, sweetheart. I could eat you and watch you for all eternity.”

I swallow hard at his words, unable to move.

“You know, one day you might just kill me if you keep doing this to me.” I say, sounding drowsy.

“Oh no, darling. I’m not done with you yet.”

He lines his cock with my entrance, touching me with just the tip of it, and the feel is enough to drive me crazy again. I moan and move hips up. He moans too as he enters me, filling me. He leans down and starts kissing and biting my neck and shoulder, holding the back of my neck as he does, and I cling onto him with a tight grip on his hair and digging my nails on his back.  
Vergil is thick and long, and he is stretching me deliciously, bit by bit. He thrusts a little deeper every time until he has his full length in me. I kiss along his jawline and nibble on his earlobe. He grunts in pleasure and crashes his mouth on mine almost desperately, never losing his rhythm. With his free hand, he gently squeezes my boob. I move my legs up and wrap them round Vergil’s waist to increase the pleasure and he moans into my mouth.  
I start to feel the pressure building in me and his movements get more erratic. We finally part our kiss for air and as he lays his head by mine, his hand moves from my breast to my clit. I begin to make high pitched noises as I get closer and closer to the edge. I bite between Vergil’s neck and shoulder and it’s the trigger to make him cum, roaring my name. With it, I feel myself clenching around his shaft as I cum too, screaming his name.  
We end in a sweaty mess, clinging onto each other as we recover our breaths. Vergil rolls to the side, pulling me with him so I can lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat and it soothes me, making me smile. 

“I love you, my queen.” He says as he runs his fingertips up and down my arm.

“I love you too, my king.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Would… Would you have a baby with me?” 

I freeze, shocked. Trying to get his words to sink in. I’ve always wanted a baby! I hear his heart racing when I remain silent.

“Oh, no. Did I-“ He stutters “Did I just ruin the moment? I—I’m sorry. Forget what I said.” He says, trying to hold back his despair.

“Vergil, no! No. You didn’t ruin the moment.” 

I raise and stand on my elbow so I can look at him. I smile gently when I see the anxious look on his face. I brush away some strands of hair that had fallen on his face and stuck to the light sheen of sweat that covered his forehead.

“In fact, you just made it better.” I smile reassuringly and watch as his expression slowly softens as he calms down.

“Really? You mean it?”

“I do. I… I haven’t told you but… I’ve always wanted a baby. And having a baby with you is…” I think but the right word fails to come to me “I don’t know. It’s everything. It’s everything I could ever wish.”

He smiles and his smile soon turns into a joyful laugh. He pulls me closer and starts kissing me all over, making me laugh too.

 

I do not think my life could get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the second time I've written sooo let me know what you guys think in the comments! <3
> 
> Written as a birthday gift to vergils-waifu(tumblr)!!!


End file.
